


fixing things up

by KiraDillinger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Klein is a better dad for Weiss, Love at First Sight, Mentions of homophobia, No Angst, No Smut, Raven Branwen (mentioned) - Freeform, Romance, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Yang is being the best sister for Weiss, bees are dating for some time, but with faunus, oh my god they were soulmates, omg there's a tag for that, weiss is being their best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: A story, in which Weiss needs her car to be fixed, and Yang knows exactly who can help.***Mechanic!Ruby, BasketballPlayer!Yang, MoralSupport!Blake and GayAF!Weiss.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 44
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> This will be a short 3 chaptered fic about Weiss waning to fix her car AND something that's going on with Yang.  
> Feel free to point any mistakes in my writing, cuz English is not my native and I'm basically translating my work from another language.  
> UPD: I'm a liar and there's gonna be more than 3 chapters (send help)

“Hey, Princess!”

Weiss flinches, lowering her book and looking at the source of the noise. The college cafeteria is loud, but the voice calling her is even louder. Weiss feels smile crawling on her lips, despite the lousy day behind. Yang, in her opinion, uses some kind of strange magic, making her smile every time they see each other. This magic, in fact, works for everyone: it’s impossible not to smile even a little bit, seeing this ball of energy radiating with incomprehensible joy and positiveness even on the most obscene days, and Weiss is glad that Yang doesn’t share this positive with everyone, leaving it for the closest.

“Hi, Yang. Hi, Blake.”

Blake responds with a short nod and a slight smile.

Yang and Blake. Blake and Yang. The only people in this place (if not in the whole world) that Weiss can call truly close to her. In some ways she even sees them as relatives, certainly more relative than her own father or brother. When her father pointed at the door, and her young brother kindly opened it and wished her a happy journey, Weiss had no choice but to go out with pride and perfect posture, without the slightest shadow of sadness on her face, and it was Yang and Blake who were the ones who listened to her later, a week after what happened, when her tears could no longer remain inside.

“Shouldn't you be home already?” Yang pulls the collar of her shirt, fanning herself with a notebook. The heat of May made it almost impossible to concentrate on studying, and playing basketball on the street was a hell of a torture. Weiss knows that Yang has competition soon, and that she has training in half an hour, and she sees how desperately Yang wants to take off her shirt right in the cafeteria, but knows that unbuttoning the top button is the maximum that Blake will allow. And not that Blake is terribly jealous and opposed to Yang walking the way she likes. Rather, the fact is that Yang herself begins to freak out when someone starts whistling at her or staring at her breasts, and this can often lead to a fight, and fights in college only lead to suspension from games, and Yang, being a captain, can’t allow this. Therefore, Blake makes sure that Yang doesn’t allow herself too much, and Weiss thinks it’s incredibly sweet.

They really look incredibly sweet together. If a person who came up with a cliche “two halves of one whole” saw them, they would immediately exclaim “this is what I had in mind!”. So it is, and they say that when they saw each other for the first time, all the holes in their souls seemed to disappear and the puzzle formed, and they walked around each other for two weeks only because they secretly decided to check who would take the first step. As it turned out, Blake had much less patience, although everyone was betting that Yang would make the first move.

“I should be,” Weiss nods, removing the bag from the chair next to her. Blake sits down, and Yang remains standing, still fanning herself with a notebook, which helps weakly, but there is no other choice. “But I... need your help.”

Six months ago, Yang would ask to pinch her. Weiss Schnee asks her for help? _Weiss Schnee_ asks someone for something?.. But now, with months of friendship behind, Yang only smiles softly and rests her hands on her hips.

“How may I serve our Ice Queen?”

Weiss purses her lips, showing with her whole appearance how she hates this nickname.

“Okay-okay. Princess?” Young adds playfully, and Weiss sighs defeatedly. Only Yang calls her like this, and she can put up with it.

“You told me your father repairs cars...” Weiss wrinkles her handbag strap. “And my car has been acting weird lately. I am not a very experienced driver, but even I can hear some creaks. I could go to the nearest service, but, firstly, I'm not sure that I can entrust my car to them, and secondly... Things are not going well.”

“And Klein?..” Blake frowns, twitching her feline ears.

“Klein decided to visit his family, and I don’t want to disturb him,” Weiss looks away. “I already caused him a lot of problems. I don’t want to spoil his vacation. I didn’t know at all that he had relatives, he was always in the mansion, as far as I remember.”

Yang grunts, rubbing the back of her head. She hadn’t expected such a request, but it might suddenly help both of them.

“I got you. Yes, my dad fixes cars, we have a small car service. Although now, as far as I know, he decided to take a break from this and return to teaching at the Signal Academy. But, fortunately for all of us, my little sister is a genius in machinery and equipment, and she happily takes up the repair. Not everyone trusts a girl who is only eighteen, but I can assure you: Ruby can make the car from the trash, and can fix anything. This little monster once dismantled a microwave and collected it back, and she was ten years old.”

Seeing the uncertainty on Weiss's face, Yang opens the backpack and takes out a yellow envelope with a purple ribbon.

“Weiss, I was just looking for time to send her a letter. If you go there, ask to fix the car and give it to her, I’m sure that she won’t take a cent from you, and your car will be like new. I can assure you she is an excellent specialist.”

There’s pride and endless love in Yang’s eyes, and Weiss feels a little jealous. Her own sister probably never spoke about her with such undisguised affection in her voice. And the tradition of exchanging letters every weekend was something Weiss only saw in movies. _There’s no way that in reality the relationship between the sisters could be so warm_. At least, she thought so until she got to know Yang better, and Yang began to treat her as just another younger sister, although the age difference was minimal.

But... Yang usually goes home for the weekend, handing the envelope in person and picking up a new letter from her sister, but she has never left the dorm last month. One might think that this is due to the amount of training before the competition, but something was wrong with Yang these days. Something that only Blake knows about, and something that Yang doesn't want to share with Weiss, and Weiss doesn’t know whether to ask, or is it too personal. Should she ask? Are friends doing this, and are they friends enough to discuss such issues?

Something happens in Yang's life; Weiss picks up a sunny yellow envelope, reading messy handwriting on it.

_From: best sister_

_To: best sister_

It is so adorable Weiss cannot hold back a broad smile.

“Okay, you convinced me. Warn her that I’ll come in a couple of hours. I need to finish some stuff. Will you send me the address?”

Yang is radiant with joy and gratitude, and Weiss catches Blake's grateful look. Yang’s superpower is in endless positive, and Blake’s one is in the ability to express everything with just one look.

Weiss thinks if she has something the same in her, or her superpower always was in her father’s bottomless pocket, and remained there when she left.

***

Car service is located on the very edge of the city. Weiss cannot believe the navigator: someone really lives and works here. In this wilderness. Incredible. She shakes her head, reclining those thoughts. For Weiss Schnee, who lived in a mansion with territory like a small discreet, such thoughts were acceptable, but for Weiss Schnee, who woke up today in an ordinary two-room apartment with the usual repair and without a coffee machine, such thoughts should be a crime.

The “Xiao Long” sign flashes bright yellow even in the light of day. This is so like Yang, Weiss thinks that it was her idea to expose bright letters and light bulbs. Passing by is simply impossible. Weiss again finds herself thinking that this place looks completely unpresentable, and bites her tongue. If she says something like this to Yang’s sister (whom Yang loves more than anyone else in the world) Yang will stop talking to her at best. At worst, she’ll kill her immediately, and Weiss likes this option more.

Driving closer, Weiss, once again, hears a car crunch. It’s good that this problem can be solved now.

She gets out of the car, carefully closing the door. Before she has time to call someone, a girl in coveralls comes out to meet her, and Weiss instinctively takes a step back. There are too many traces of oil and other engine fluids on the сoveralls, and the girl’s face has a few dirty stains, as if she forgot that her gloves are also covered with oil.

“Hello,” the girl smiles cheerfully, and Weiss mentally prepares herself to a conversation. She can’t. Be. Rude. She can’t judge people by appearance. By clothes. The girl’s appearance is all right thought, and if you erase the stains on her cheeks... “Are you, by chance, Weiss?..”

Weiss clears her throat and smiles. This is one of her trained-fake-smiles, trained since childhood, and she doesn’t like to use them very much, but at the same time... At the same time, why should she spend a real smile on someone she won’t see again? She needs Yang’s sister, not this girl.

“Weiss Schnee,” she nods. “I would like to speak with Ruby Xiao Long. She should have been informed of my arrival.”

The girl laughs and puts the wrench in the front pocket of her coveralls. _What's so funny?.._

“Well, it's me,” she answers, resting her hands on her hips. “Not Xiao Long, but Rose. Ruby Rose, Yang’s sister. Nice to meet you, Weiss Schnee.”

Weiss blinks in surprise. Ruby? Rose? Rose?.. Weiss peers at her face. Ruby has dark hair with red strands, and she hardly picked up a blush today. Ruby has gray, silver-steel eyes. They don’t even…

Looking down, Weiss sees a smile on her lips, light and carefree. She stands relaxed with her hands on her hips, and, _oh hell_ , she clearly goes to the gym. Weiss holds her gaze on the visible arm muscles a little longer than she expected from herself. Last time she stared at someone like that was when they had a physical education lesson and... _Oh hell again_.

“We are not alike, yes,” says Ruby, and Weiss finally looks from her hands to her face. “They often tell us that. We have different mothers.”

“No-no,” Weiss swallows a sudden lump in her throat. “If you look closely, you have common features. For example, a smile. Or, well... Apparently, a love for sports.”

She wants to hit her head against the door of her car. _Who says that at the first meeting?!_

Ruby snorts, covering her mouth with her hand in an oily glove. Obviously, this is how all stains appear on her face.

“I also played basketball at school. Even now we sometimes play together. When Yang comes home.”

The sparkles in her eyes disappear immediately.

 _Right_ , Weiss thinks. Yang hasn’t been home _for a month_.

If Weiss hadn’t been home for a month or three, no one would have made such a face. She went to study abroad when she was a teenager, and none of her family had ever shown they missed her. There were hugs and words, but Weiss felt: she could have lived abroad for another year, and everything would have been exactly the same. Only Klein burst into tears, bringing her warm cocoa before bed. Only her butler really cared.

Weiss takes out an envelope from her bag. It literally beams with care and love.

“She handed you the letter. She really misses you.”

Ruby reaches for the envelope, but stops halfway to throw gloves off. It's funny. She doesn’t care if she stains her clothes or face, but it’s like a crime to stain an envelope. Weiss knows this feeling. In her mansion there were several dozen of coffee sets, but she especially valued one mug. The one she always got hot cocoa in.

“Thank you,” Ruby accepts the envelope, and Weiss makes a note in her mind: slap Yang’s stupid head. Of course, she is unlikely to be able to even reach her (Yang is way taller, even when Weiss has heels on) but she can try. There is such a mixture of sadness, joy and gratitude on Ruby's face that Weiss wants to personally bring Yang's ass home. How can she sit in a dorm when someone is waiting for her at home? How can she... “Let's see your car. This is a Mercedes-E 2000?”

Weiss nods. 

“Yes. We bought it six months ago. It’s... I don't know how to say it. Crunches inside. I'm scared that it will fall apart in the middle of the way.”

“Oh, hardly,” Ruby waves her hand. “This model will serve until the apocalypse arrives. I have a couple of ideas on what might be wrong. Give me a moment.”

Ruby takes the envelope to the garage and picks up the gloves, putting them on her hands again. Weiss tries not to stare, but, _oh, hell_ the third time, her arm muscles are probably bigger than Yang's.

Opening the hood, Ruby makes a thoughtful “hmmmm.” Weiss looks over her shoulder, and although she doesn’t understand a drop in the structure of the machine, she wonders what could be the problem. Maybe if she knows, in the future this can be avoided...

“Do you mind letting me drive for a bit?”

Weiss twitches at the question.

“Well…” she drawls, trying to figure out how to formulate a phrase so Yang doesn’t bite her head off later. “I don't want to get the seats dirty. Only recently gave it a full cleaning.”

Ruby looks at her in bewilderment, looking from Weiss to the car and back, and Weiss, contrary to etiquette and manners, points to her stained coverall with her finger. Ruby looks around herself, and finally understands.

“Oh. Right. Uff... Weiss, to be honest. It is unlikely that something terrible is going on with your car. Most likely, it’s the CV joint, and if I change it, everything will be fine. But I don’t think I can do it right now. I need to change clothes, find the part... If you can get home without a car, I can drive it to you tomorrow evening.”

“Do you want me to leave it here for the night?”

Weiss's tone sounds too arrogant, and she immediately regrets it. This is Yang’s sister, and Yang would never harm her. If her car would really be okay by tomorrow evening, and even without any investment, why not trust Ruby? Moreover, if she drives it back, this will be a reason to call her for a cup of tea, to...

...discuss what is happening with Yang. Weiss mentally slaps herself. They just met, she _can’t_ invite someone for a cup of tea for no reason, especially when you know each other for only an hour!

Yang and Blake would tell her it’s possible. Yang would say “ _unless it's my sister._ ”

 _Probably_.

“Ahem. Yes, let's do it. I’ll get a taxi, and tomorrow you will bring me my car, if it’s okay. I’ll send you my address if Yang gives me your number.”

A slight flush appears on Ruby's cheeks, and she rubs the back of her head with a dusty gloved hand, smiling.

They are definitely sisters, no doubt about that. Yang does the same thing when she is about to say something ...

_“I can give you my number...”_

...that’ll make Blake blush.

Weiss makes a promise in her head that she will no longer laugh at Blake, who easily blushes from any kind of Yang’s words. For some damn reason, it’s not so easy to hold on and not blur in a silly smile.

Ruby hands her a business card. Name, number and address of the service are written in red letters on black background.

“Thank you.”

Weiss puts the card in her wallet and checks the phone. It's time to go home to get ready for tomorrow's study. She orders a taxi and hopes that the driver will find her in this wilderness.

“Bye then. See to you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow, Weiss. I promise I’ll do everything in the best possible way.”

Weiss gives her the keys to the car and waves goodbye, getting into a taxi that arrives in a couple of minutes.

**8:30:12 Weiss Schnee: I gave her the letter. Ruby promised to drive me my car tomorrow.**

**8:31:20 Yang Xiao Long: Thank you! How is she there?**

**8:31:59 Weiss Schnee: Misses her stupid sister. You should come home more often.**

**8:32:40 Weiss Schnee: Frankly, I expected to see Yang 2.0, but Ruby was surprisingly calm and tactful.**

**8:33:32 Yang Xiao Long: This is until she drank two cups of sweet coffee. Give her coffee, and she will turn into a monster that you can’t shut up.**

**8:33:40 Yang Xiao Long: I have to go, Weiss, Blake threatens to kill me with a book if I don’t remove the phone. See ya.**

**8:34:01 Weiss Schnee: See you.**

Weiss removes her phone and looks out the window. The sun began to set slowly, coloring the sky in amazing fiery colors. So… no coffee. Tea. _Fortunately_ , she has almost a dozen different types of tea in her closet, thanks to Blake.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake is alone in the cafeteria, with a book on her lap and a cup of tea on the table, and Weiss quickly looks around. There’s no bright spot in the area. So Yang either has an unscheduled training, or the world will end in about fifteen minutes. Weiss would like this to be the first option: she has plans today, and the end of the world is not included in them, even a little.

“Hi,” Weiss carefully touches Blake’s shoulder, forcing her to distract from a book that is probably interesting. “Where is your sunny bodyguard?”

Blake smiles sleepily, gently closing the book. She twitches her ears and makes an inviting gesture, moving slightly so that Weiss can sit next to her and put her cup of coffee on the table. Behind her, Weiss hears an illegible whisper and a laugh, but isn’t even going to turn around and see who decided to laugh at her possible imminent failure. Rolling her eyes, she sits down next to Blake, carefully placing her bag next to her.

Talking to Blake Belladonna when she is alone is considered to be some kind of stupid bad sign. As if she is not an ordinary faunus girl with charming feline ears, but a real black cat that crosses everyone’s roads. Most likely, her love for dark clothes, books and silence is to blame. The first days of study year were important to show oneself from the best side, but Blake never even thought about that. Weiss didn’t communicate with Blake at the very beginning, but had nothing against the quiet girl with a book. Then one bastard at the beginning of the year blurted out that he had an argue with Belladonna, and an hour after he broke his arm. Everyone liked this stupid idea and thought up stories and rumors, as if they’re in elementary school, not in a college. Maybe it was Blake's “payment” for meeting Yang. Surprised at the idiotic rumors, she decided to personally get acquainted with the _walking misfortune_. As a result, now it’s almost impossible to see them separately, and the rumors subsided, although the “don’t start talking with Belladonna when Xiao Long is not around” remained, and Weiss is incredibly furious about that, but Blake forbade her to get into arguments.

Ignoring the chuckle behind her, Weiss replies to Blake with the same smile.

“The gym is opened for extra hours today,” Blake says sadly. Weiss knows that although Blake misses her girlfriend, she still loves spending a little time alone, with tea and a book. “Yang decided that her team needs extra trainings. She’ll call me when she is free, but it is unlikely that it will be soon.”

“Oh. So she is lucky not to be scolded by me today.”

Blake moves her ears in surprise. Weiss sips coffee, squeezing a cardboard cup.

“Blake... Yang doesn’t come home for some other reason, right?.. Not because the competition is coming soon?..”

Blake presses her feline ears almost flat to her head, and Weiss understands that her question either sounded incorrectly, or she would never get an answer to it. Blake looks... Guilty. As if she is the reason why Yang has been sitting in dorm for a month, but Weiss knows that Blake would never ask Yang for this.

“I don't think I'm the one who can tell this...” says Blake, clinging to the book. “You better ask Yang herself.”

“Will she answer me?” Weiss skeptically raises one eyebrow.

Blake sighs.

“I don't think so.”

“I knew it. Then... Do you think I can ask Ruby about that?.. She will drive me my car back tonight, and I... Since she will not take money from me, I would like to thank her with a cup of tea.”

A smile creeps on Blake's lips.

“Oh, Ruby loves tea. Especially with cookies. I think she will be happy.”

Looking away, Blake takes her cup, looking at the green tea as if she wants rum instead of tea in the cup. It’s rare that topics relating to Yang causes sadness, not joy.

“I don't like what is going on between Yang and her family. But I can’t do anything about it. Maybe if you find out what’s the matter, you’ll have some ideas. Just please don’t do anything without me, okay? I don't want Yang to get mad at us.”

Weiss nods. She doesn’t want to anger Yang. They had never quarreled before, but Weiss saw how Yang could be enraged, and the realization that this rage could be directed at her caused goosebumps on her back.

“Alright, Blake. Say hi to Yang, I hope she won’t get herself killed with today’s training. Sometimes I wonder how she can even stand after all these workouts.”

Blake laughs, and a dreamy-in-love smile returns to her lips. Seeing her like this makes it easier for Weiss to leave.

***

Ruby messages simple “ _come out_ ,” and Weiss somehow restrains herself from writing “ _get here_ ”.

Her silver Mercedes looks like new. Ruby proudly stands next to it, putting her hand on the hood and smiling.

“I decided to wash too, I hope you don’t mind. I changed the CV joint and one tire. Now nothing will crunch.”

Ruby hands her the keys, and their fingers touch for a second.

“Thank you. I don’t even know how to thank you…” Weiss squeezes the keys in her hand and forgets that there are tea and cookies in the apartment.

“Uh, you can... Give Yang a letter?”

Weiss moves her eyes away from car and looks at Ruby. She holds a scarlet envelope with a silver ribbon. Silver like her eyes.

_No, Weiss, silver like your car, why would you even think about her eyes?_

Even mentally cursing herself, Weiss can’t take her eyes off Ruby. She is not wearing yesterday’s oversized coveralls, but casual clothes: jeans ripped on knees, a red flannel with rolled up sleeves and red sneakers. Red suits her. Weiss never saw anyone who’d look so good in red.

“I’ll be glad,” Weiss says, coughing, and carefully picks up the letter.

Ruby throws her hands behind her head and smiles joyfully, squinting from the evening sun.

“Then my work here is over. I'll go now, it was nice working with you, Weiss!”

She turns on her heels, gently runs her fingers over the hood of the Mercedes, and Weiss again wants to hit her head against the door of her car. _What is she thinking about?!_

“Wait!” Weiss blurts out and Ruby stops, startled. “I would... I would like to thank you in the normal way. Do you want some tea? Blake said you might like it...”

Ruby's face reflects genuine surprise and childish joy.

“Oh... If you invite... I think I won’t refuse. If you are friends with Blake, you definitely have some good tea. I love coffee more, but it's not morning, so...”

“And Yang also said I shouldn’t give you coffee if I don’t want you to destroy my apartment,” Weiss laughs in her palm and Ruby grumbles.

“What an ass,” she snorts.

They go up to the apartment in silence, although Weiss can swear Ruby was humming some song quietly under her breath. Weiss’s apartment is small: two rooms (bedroom and living room), a spacious kitchen and a loggia with a view on not the richest area of the city. Somewhere in the distance, a skyscraper with the SDC logo is visible, and although Weiss would prefer a different landscape, she understands that this damn skyscraper is visible from almost every window.

The door to her room is closed, and the living room is perfectly cleaned.

“Oh, you live with someone?”

And still, Ruby somehow understands that Weiss isn’t the only inhabitant here.

“How do you…”

“Weiss, I don’t think you wear fedoras and men's shoes three sizes larger.”

“Oh... Right.”

“Your boyfriend?”

Weiss makes a long “pffff” and waves her hand in front of her.

“No, Ruby. Klein is my... How to say... He has been the butler of my family since my birth. I guess I can call him my best friend, although in fact he raised me. My father didn’t spend as much time with me as Klein did.”

Ruby’s face says "an explanation is needed."

Weiss leads her to the kitchen, where Ruby chooses berry flavored tea from others prepared types of tea.

“You already know that I'm a Schnee, right?”

Ruby nods.

“And you know who Schnees is?”

“It's hard not to know when your last name is on the tallest building in the city.”

Wincing, Weiss hands Ruby a mug. The aroma of a blackberry fills the kitchen, relaxing and attuning to a good conversation. It should be a conversation about Yang, and about what is happening to her, but somehow Ruby looks interested in what they have already begun to talk about.

“And you know that I decided to run away from the affairs of the company, and that my father told the press how he threw me out for trying to sabotage his bank accounts?..”

“I recall how Yang threatened to tear off some man’s mustache. It seems his name was Jacques Schnee. Oh, so he is your father! Now I understand why Yang was so angry.”

Weiss hides an embarrassed smile in a mug.

“Yeah. Actually, there was nothing like that, I just packed my things and left. I had no idea where to go, and thought that I was doomed to spend the night under the bridge, but Klein decided to leave with me.”

“This is incredibly cute. And now he is..?”

“He left to visit his family. I was temporarily left alone. And my car decided to break down exactly now.”

“Honestly, it would be okay for another week or so."

“And then?”

“And then... Depends on your luck…”

“ _Ruby Rose!_ ”

Ruby laughs and tastes tea, sips a little bit, and immediately reaches for the sugar bowl, taking three cubes of refined sugar.

“Don't tell Blake. She's trying to teach me how to drink sugar-free tea.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“Hehe. Thank you. Blake made you love tea too?”

Weiss takes a sip. Six months ago, she wouldn’t have thought that she would make tea, not waiting for the coffee machine to make her a drink at the touch of a button.

“Blake has opened a new wonderful world for me.”

“Thanks to her, we have lots of tea at home now. You study together, right? It’s strange that Yang didn’t mention you from the very beginning. Usually, she talks about her friends and the basketball team, but for the first time I heard your name... Six months ago?”

Ruby tastes the tea again and smiles at the resulting sweetness. _Six months ago, yes..._

They weren’t friends from the start. Weiss knew that Yang Xiao Long is the captain of college basketball team, and Blake Belladonna helps in the student council, and that these two began to date in the second week of the first year, and since then it’s impossible to see them separately in their free time from lectures or training (or was considered a bad omen). Weiss had only one lecture with Blake, and she only intersected with Yang at physical education classes. It was there when Yang first gave her a compliment, which Weiss had never heard in her life, and from which their weak, rare, but still communication began.

_“You have a great stance,” Yang said, examining Weiss from head to toe when they happened to play volleyball together. “And I'm not talking about posture, Princess. You were probably taught that if you relax your back for at least a second, you will grow a huge hump and become an ugly old woman, like in children's fairy tales. I'm talking about how you stand and about your look. It’s like you’re not getting ready to hit the ball, but fight with swords.”_

Weiss remembers very well how surprised she was then, and how she couldn’t stop thinking about what was said, and she had to leave for the bench because she couldn’t concentrate on the game and conceded three goals. She received many compliments all her life, and knew very well that people consider her beautiful, smart, that people like her voice and her ambitions. That she is destined to become a wonderful heiress, and that Schnee company and family affairs are in good hands, but... No one ever noted that her success in fencing was as great as in singing and in everything that she was forced to do. Fencing was the only hobby that Weiss has loved and still loves, and the fact that someone praised her stance sank into her heart much more than another compliment to her beauty.

Remembering her father’s shouting that “waving a sword won’t be able to feed her” and that “more time needs to be spent communicating with partners and learning the basics of business,” Weiss sighs. Well, now only “swinging the sword” feeds her. This frightened off almost all of her “retinue” (after all, a beautiful girl without money is just a beautiful girl, there are so many of them, it makes no sense to worry about someone who can no longer pay for your food and entertainment), but those who considered her choice to be right stayed.

It was Blake who asked her if there was a free seat nearby when Weiss dined alone in the cafeteria, and everyone who was at least somehow interested in her read the news that Schnee heiress was kicked out of the house and deprived of any rights to the company. Weiss didn’t persuade anyone that she left herself, and the press was paid enough to write the lies. What difference did it make if she had no money and influence?

It was Yang who sat down beside her, started a conversation about something abstract, and the heaviness on Weiss’s soul became _easier and easier and easier_ , and after a week of such communication in cafes it completely disappeared, finally giving way to emotions that no one seen for many years.

“Your sister saved me from being alone when I left home and lost my old circle of “friends”,” Weiss says quietly, feeling warmth not only from a mug of tea. “I am very grateful to her and treasure our friendship. But recently something is wrong with her...”

Ruby's sad look tells her a lot and nothing at the same time.

“Wouldn’t it be too rude of me if I ask what happens to her?..” Weiss says cautiously. “Why doesn't she come home?..”

Ruby puts another sugar cube in her tea. It is amazing how differently a person can look with an interval of just a couple of minutes; at the beginning of the conversation, Weiss saw a cheerful young girl in front of her with a gleam in her eyes, and now she sees a child, someone's younger sister, who needs a huge soft teddy-bear and a blanket. Ruby sighs and tries to smile; for a mask, in order to hide behind this smile, but Weiss knows everything about fake smiles.

“She doesn't like it when I talk a lot, but I see that you really care, Weiss. And I want to say thanks. Yang always had many friends, but they came and went, and, I hope, you are one of those who stays.”

Taking the mug with both palms, Ruby gets up from the table and approaches the window. There, sunset is reflected in a beautiful silver Mercedes.

The sun is reflected in her beautiful silver eyes, and Weiss hopes that Ruby will not notice how intently she looks at her.

“I said that we have different mothers. Her mother left our dad when Yang was very young. She... Obviously, she had some of her reasons. A year later, our dad met my mother, and a year later I was born. My mother, Summer, loved us both very much, and dad never talked about Yang’s mother. We lived as happy family until mom died.”

Ruby stops, but Weiss is in no hurry to fill this silence. She patiently waits for Ruby to gather her strength to continue, and Ruby, without taking her eyes off the parked car below, continues after a minute.

“It hit us all hard. I was six, I just started school. Dad fell into despondency and depression, and everything fell on Yang’s shoulders. She was only eight, and she quickly got used to the fact that now she must help me with school, help me to do my homework, wash clothes, clean up the apartment... Dad felt better over the years, and I love him, but Yang practically raised me. One day, dad told us the truth about Raven, Yang’s mother. We were already in high school, and dad decided that we were old enough to know the truth. Yang... She took it surprisingly well. The relationship between us hasn’t changed, and although Yang wanted to find Raven, everything went as usual. She graduated from high school and entered Beacon, continuing to practice basketball there. Met Blake, became the team captain. Dad is very proud, and so am I. He accepted Blake as his third daughter, and Yang almost burst into tears when it happened.”

Ruby pauses again, sipping tea that has already cooled down.

“Three months ago dad said that he wants to get together with Raven again. That they maintained communication throughout the year, corrected a lot in their relationship, that Raven really wants to apologize to Yang for running away. Yang wasn’t opposed. We love our dad very much and want him to be happy, and if this makes him happy, then why not try it? Raven returned to him, and although Yang couldn’t call her mom right away, everything looked as if we could become a family. Raven reacted normally to me, and I had nothing against her. But then Yang decided to introduce her to Blake, and that... It didn't go as smoothly as we would like.”

A bitter smile creeps on Ruby's lips, and she immediately drowns it in a mug of tea, finishing off the rest in one gulp. Weiss without words takes her empty mug and fills it with fresh tea, immediately adding sugar. Ruby nods gratefully.

“Because Blake is a faunus?” Weiss asks, standing near.

“And that too. Blake is a faunus girl. Not a human man. Raven... Long story short, Yang got angry, and they quarreled in front of everyone. This was the last time Yang was home. She stopped coming over at weekends, saying she wouldn’t be back while Raven is there. I can understand her, I love Blake as a sister, and Raven’s words were... Not very pleasant. But, this month she changed her mind. It seems like they talked a lot with dad, with other specialists, with a psychologist... Now I see that Raven is really sorry that she said such things. She wants to apologize, but Yang doesn't come home and doesn’t pick up the phone. Messages are ignored. Raven is afraid that even if she comes to the dorm, Yang still won’t agree to talk. Some kind of vicious circle... I don’t know what to do. I miss her, father misses her, Zwei misses her too…”

“Zwei?”

“Our corgi. He is super cute, but old already.”

“Oh, I remember, Yang showed me some photos. Sorry, I interrupted you.”

Ruby shakes her head.

“I'm done. Yang doesn’t want to return home, because Raven is there, but Raven will not go anywhere, because she loves our dad, and he loves her, and, honestly, I can no longer stay home. There is such a heavy atmosphere... So, Weiss, thank you for inviting me!” Ruby finally smiles sincerely, gently tapping Weiss’ mug with hers. “If it weren’t for you, I’d lock myself in the garage now, sorting out someone else’s motor. I love my job, but sometimes I want to spend time with my family...”

“You’re welcome, Ruby. I'm glad I was able to thank you for the car. It would be too troublesome to get to college and work without a car.”

 _You can visit any time_ she wants to say, but strangles these words in her throat.

“Do you work?.. You work and study? How do you manage?..”

The cheerfulness returns to Ruby after disappearing for long painful minutes.

“I don’t work every day. Only on Wednesday and Friday. And sometimes on the weekend.”

“Like a part time job?”

“Something like that. I am a fencing tutor. I don’t have many students, but this is enough to earn some money, and...”

“ _FENCING_?!”

Seeing genuine surprise and admiration in silver eyes, Weiss feels herself blushing. Ruby looks at her with childish delight as children look at superheroes. There are sparks in her eyes, and Weiss seems that these sparks have already kindled something in her soul.

“I... Yes. Do you want to see my training equipment?.. If you are not in a hurry?”

Ruby, forgetting that she has hot tea in her hand, jumps up with joy and almost spills the drink on herself, miraculously keeping it in the mug. Weiss giggles, covering her mouth with her palm. She likes this Ruby more than sad Ruby with dull eyes.

“Show me. Shoooow meee!”

“Well, if you show me more pics of Zwei...”

With a wide grin, Ruby takes out her phone.

“I have hundreds of them. Permission to hold a sword if I show you the video?”

Weiss puts down her mug.

“Good. Let's go.”

She still needs to figure out how to help Yang. She still needs to get ready for tomorrow, and Ruby needs to get home before it is completely dark, but... Half an hour won’t ruin anything? Only half an hour.

She wonders, if it will be possible to return Yang home, how difficult will it be to get her permission to date Ruby?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people who can write big chapters, you're fucking gods   
> also this won't be just 3 chapters because i'm an idiot and accidentally wrote more woops


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello, _Weiss~_ ”

Weiss tenses and carefully turns around. Yang glows with incomprehensible joy, and Weiss would say it’s because she knows about a letter in her bag, but something about Yang is alarming. She called her in another way. Not like usual…

“Hi, Yang,” Weiss tries to pretend that everything is fine. “Hi, Blake.”

Weiss sees the answer in Blake’s eyes; she takes a step back, but Yang immediately rests her hand on her shoulder, forcing her to stay in place. She still smiles, and this smile is still kind, but Weiss still says goodbye to her life.

_Life was good, albeit short._

“Or should I call you my _future sister_?” Yang puts her hand on her other shoulder and squeezes her neck a little, causing Weiss to put both hands on her forearm. “ _Mmm?~_ ”

“I don’t understand what you mean...” Weiss says. Yang’s grip becomes stronger, and Weiss feels like a rabbit in snake’s hug. “Blake? Any help?..”

Blake shakes her head sympathetically. Only by her upright ears and half-smile Weiss realizes that she won’t be killed today.

“You don’t understand?” Yang says ominously in her ear. “And I understand that my dear little sister hasn’t shut up about you all night since she came back from your place... What did you do there yesterday, that she spammed me with messages and love sighs?..”

“Wh- We didn’t do anything!” Weiss twitches, but Yang’s grip isn’t so easy to loosen. Strong muscles are hidden under the long sleeves of her orange shirt, with the help of which Yang easily and effortlessly can strangle her on spot. Of course, she won’t do this, but she is not going to let Weiss go either. “We had tea and I showed her the equipment I work with... I'm sure she liked it much more than me... Ugh!”

“Yang, be careful,” Blake laughs, sitting down on the bench next to them. The college courtyard is almost empty, not counting a couple of students at the other end. She and Yang love to dine here when there is a chance: appetite is better in the fresh air, and there are not many people around. “Weiss is fragile, like a snowflake, don’t break her.”

“Don’t worry, Blake,” Yang waves her other hand, “I just want to know her intentions for my sister... Mmm, _Weiss?_ What can you say in your defense? I didn’t get enough sleep because of Ruby, talking with her on the phone for two hours, and then chatting until the middle of the night. Blake kicked me out to sleep on another bed...”

“I am surprised how Blake even tolerates you in the same room with her...” Weiss grins, and immediately feels the grip tighten. “Uff, I don’t regret a single word... Let me go already... I have nothing for your sister... Besides a little liking... Because she is beautiful, kind and sweet, and completely different from her sister, who has muscles instead of brain cells... And she will probably be upset if you strangle me here and nobody finds my body...”

Yang can't help laughing, and she loosens her grip, replacing it with a simple half-hug. Weiss rubs her neck and straightens the collar of the blouse, showing with all her appearance how much she is offended by such an attitude. Blake laughs in a palm pressed to her mouth.

“Weiss,” Yang pats her shoulder, and finally looks into her eyes. Weiss doesn’t see a hint of threat or discontent. “You somehow stole my sister’s heart, and usually she holds it locked. Ruby gets along very badly with people, and I have never seen her so happy because of someone. I probably have to say thank you. But!”

Weiss flinches and again looks for something unkind in Yang's eyes.

“My dear sister’s heart is now in these tiny cold palms,” Yang takes her palms in hers, and Weiss doesn’t say anything about “tiny”, even if that’s insulting a bit. Yang’s palms are much larger than her own, and they are warm, and Weiss thinks for a second how Ruby’s palms would look and feel. She didn’t pay attention, focusing her attention on her shoulders and... “And, if you are not going to keep it carefully, it is better to return it to where you took it from. I don’t want you to accidentally break it. Because I’m ready to endure the streams of happy messages from Ruby, but her silence and the “I'm fine” - no. Remember, Weiss: make her cry, and I...”

“God, quiet you, miss “older sister of the year”...” Weiss grumbles, remembering Ruby's sad eyes and her broken voice when she spoke about Yang. “We literally know each other for a couple of days, but you can be sure that I'm not so cruel as to make someone so sincere and open to suffer. The only person that makes her cry in a pillow is you.”

She didn’t plan this conversation like this, but Yang's instructions really angered her. Blake presses her ears to her head - an unkind sign, and Weiss knows that perhaps nothing good will come of it. But Ruby’s sad smile is still in her memory. After impulsively hugging her goodbye, Ruby was forced to return home, where there is no one to talk to and tell how the day went. Yang doesn’t live at home permanently, but before Ruby was waiting for the weekend to finally spend it with her sister, and now she is waiting for the weekend to lock herself in a garage and think about bad stuff.

“Listen, Yang...” Weiss puts her palms on Yang’s shoulders, wishing she had put on her high heel shoes. Yang is so fucking taller. “Don’t blame Ruby, but she told me what’s the matter, and why you don’t come at home, and honestly? I don’t understand how you both feel.”

Yang tries to interrupt her, but Weiss quickly continues.

“Family is a difficult topic for me... I am close only with my older sister, but we rarely see each other. My younger brother was glad when I was kicked from home, and my mother… She drank a bottle of wine almost every day, and I bet she continues to do so. I don’t even want to talk about my father. But you two? You are something else, you deeply care about each other. I heard her talking about you, Yang. Like about the best person in the world. I know about the problem with your own mother, and, you know, this happens: parents can be bad, but you didn’t give this situation a second chance.”

“I gave her a second chance when I let her into our house after she left us!” Yang barks, taking a step back, but Weiss doesn’t let her go, and Yang has no choice but to put her palms on Weiss’s wrists to force her to let her go. Weiss lets go, but then clings her fingers to the collar of Yang’s shirt. “Weiss!”

Weiss feels her palms tremble. Angry Yang is so unpredictable. But she had already begun, and she will not retreat now.

“Yang. When everything suddenly collapsed in my life, you were the one who helped me. I am grateful to you, and I appreciate your friendship, but now you are acting incredibly stupid. I may not know anything about you and your family, but believe me, it costs you nothing to at least try to give your mother another chance. Just one chance, Yang. If she doesn’t justify it, I’m sure even Ruby will stop dragging you home. But Ruby believes that everything will work out. You have just threatened me: if I break her heart, you will most likely break my face. So, Yang Xiao Long, if you continue to break your sister’s heart, I... Damn, you’ll have to fight me with a sword and I’m not sure you can win, because you never held anything besides basketball ball and Blake!”

Anger disappears from Yang's eyes; she raises her eyebrows, and smiles wide. Releasing Weiss's wrists, she covers her eyes with her hand, and Weiss is sure that she just saw the tears sparkle in her eyes.

“Weiss,” Yang wheezes through a laugh, sniffing. “Are you... challenging me to a duel for my sister’s heart?”

Weiss purses her lips and proudly jerks her chin up.

“Hmpf. Not yet, but _I will_ throw a glove in your dumb face if I must. And then - beware. I have been training since childhood, and this is the only sport in which I can _kick your ass._ ”

With this last straw, Yang stops holding back tears through laughter. She wipes her eyes with her sleeve, but tears don’t stop.

“I don't know what’s funnier…” she sobs. “The fact that Weiss Schnee just used the expression “kick your ass”, or the fact that she, like a knight in shiny armor, is ready to protect my sister's heart. I never thought that our princess has such a knightly heart.”

Blake, silently watching everything from the side, finally rises up from the bench. Her ears are a little pinched, but Weiss knows that this is not a bad gesture. Blake smiles softly and stands next to Yang, hugging her waist and allowing her to rest on her shoulder. Yang exhales noisily, sinking into a nervous, coughing laugh.

“I really fucked up, didn’t I?..” she says and feels a soft palm on her cheek. Blake removes the remnants of tears from her eyes and kisses the top of her head. “Fucked up as an older sister.”

Weiss sighs in relief. Good thing Blake is here. In private, this conversation would have gone far... more dangerous.

“Not yet, Yang. Ruby is waiting, and will be waiting for you to come home. Just don’t take too long. I’m sure your mother has already realized all her mistakes, old and new, and is ready to accept you and Blake.”

“And if not, will you challenge her to a duel too?” Blake snorts, and Yang gives out a long "pffft!"

“If I must,” Weiss crosses her arms, looking incredibly serious in her intentions.

The prevailing atmosphere is much lighter now. This is incredibly pleasing, although no decisions have yet been made. Blake gently strokes golden locks of her sunny bodyguard, patiently waiting for her to stop trembling.

“I think I will give this idea a chance after the competition,” Yang says when she realizes she can finally make a normal sentence. “If everything fails before games, it’ll kill me, and we’ll lose. So I'll wait a few more days. The competition is already this Friday. This is the day after tomorrow. I need to concentrate and then return home with a victory.”

“Ruby will be proud of you,” Weiss smiles, nodding. “You can lecture me about “what are your plans for my sister” later. I think to ask her for a couple of dates, if you, of course, don’t mind.”

Yang portrays horror on her face and puts her palm on her forehead, tilting her head back.

“A couple more dates? I'll throw my phone out of the window. Ruby will eat my whole brain, especially if you call her to eat ice cream. Oh, Blake, what if she invite Ruby to see movies? The new ones that she haven’t seen yet? We’ll have to throw your phone away too.”

Weiss rolls her eyes; it’s so clear what Yang is hinting at, and Weiss definitely will remember all this.

“You will communicate with letters... Oh, by the way.”

Taking a letter in a scarlet envelope, Weiss holds it out to Yang and smiles warmly, seeing Yang carefully picking it up. They really are sisters, even the look on their faces is the same.

Sighing, Weiss looks at a cloudless sky. A few minutes ago, she seemed to have signed a sentence stating: _“I, Weiss Schnee, voluntarily want to date sister of Yang Xiao Long, who, in the event of my failure, will put me in a basketball basket.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for supporting this work guys   
> I'll try to make a good story =)   
> Also Weiss is not a princess, she's a knight and you can't change my mind xD


	4. Chapter 4

On Friday Weiss feels very nervous and there’re several reasons for this.

 _Reason one:_ the competitions. Teams from Beacon will play against the College of Atlas, and the College of Atlas was always a tricky subject for Weiss. She knows very well how things are done there: how much can you pay for getting an A+ and how much professors’ attention can cost. Entering Beacon instead of Atlas was the first bell to the fact, that soon she would completely say goodbye to her inheritance. Teams from Atlas will be unpredictable, and losing to them will be a real disaster.

 _Reason two:_ Yang. As a team captain, she is probably so nervous now. Blake, of course, is with her ( _no one in hell can forbid her from being with Yang now_ ), but Weiss can’t even imagine how worried she is now.

 _Reason three... Reason three_ is now sitting next to her, in a sleeveless red basketball shirt. Silver eyes stare at the cheerleaders’ performance on the sporting ground. Ruby doesn’t take her eyes off what is happening, and Weiss doesn’t take her eyes off her. Ruby is wearing a black baseball cap, and her hair is gathered in a _tiny_ ponytail on the back of her head, opening her neck, and Weiss can’t look away and look at the sporting ground.

A dozen beautiful girls in sleeveless t-shirts and short skirts are on a sporting ground now. Elegant, flexible and beautiful. Weiss catches herself thinking that she doesn't care, but she wonders if Ruby is looking at them. _What does she see there exactly_?

“What do you think?” Weiss asks, finally looking at the perfomance.

Ruby smiles dazzlingly and shrugs.

“The Atlas team has more synchronicity, but they are like... Like robots, you know? Programmed to do this. And Beacon’s team clearly just enjoying themselves. They have team spirit. That's the spirit of Beacon, according to Yang’s words.”

“What do you mean?”

Ruby's smile becomes more thoughtful.

“Yang told me that in Beacon, you simply can’t be on your own. You’ll find friends no matter what. Yang always knew how to make friends, but judging by the first semester, she managed to make friends with almost everyone.”

 _Except me,_ Weiss thinks, and once again regrets who she was in the first academic year. If she could return a year and a half ago, she would not respond to that proposal to make friends from Emerald and others.

“That's probably why I left the idea to go to Beacon,” Ruby adds with a bit of sadness, leaning back in a seat. “I never knew how to make friends, and would be too much of a burden for Yang, while she would like to spend time with Blake or with her team.”

Weiss looks at her with an undisguised shock in her eyes, and a realization of reality strikes her. Ruby is eighteen, she didn’t go to college, decided to work in her father’s workshop, where she works alone all day, sees her sister only on weekends, and she didn’t see her at all last month, and ...

It would be better for Yang to win the damn game and return home tonight.

“And if you did...” Weiss slowly says. “What specialty would you choose?.. There are a lot of them in Beacon.”

“Engineering, most likely. Repairing things is fun, but making them is even better!” Ruby laughs, but for some reason Weiss still hears sad notes. Ruby doesn’t believe in herself at all or doesn’t even want to try to believe.

“You can still try next year. Exams are only in a month, and... You will not bother Yang, _because you will have m…_ ”

She is interrupted by the whistle of the coach from the sporting ground. Ruby instantly bends forward, looking at what is happening; the cheerleaders walked away, giving way to colleges representatives. After a couple of minutes of tedious speeches, a volleyball game will begin, then a relay race, and then basketball. At least two hours of waiting for why they even came. Weiss rests her elbows on her knees. Professor Ozpin, as always, is brief, but the rector of Atlas seems to deliberately adding long and unnecessary words to his speech to sound more intelligent. Weiss listens to him inattentively, glancing at Ruby again, who, fortunately, is too passionate about speech to notice her gaze.

“...and I would also like to express my gratitude to the magnificent person who made a lot of efforts to make these competitions possible!” says the man from Atlas into the microphone, and Weiss lazily looks at him. _Whom will he thank?.._ “Jacques Schnee, please, spare us a minute of your time and say a few words?..”

Weiss feels like someone just knocked out a chair from under her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so small. Originally, it was a part of the previous one, but I couldn't finish the translation in time and was to dead to continue. So I split them.   
> Thanks for comments!


	5. Chapter 5

Jacques Schnee takes the microphone, and his white suit with a red tie look so wrong in this place; he attracts hundreds of gazes, and Weiss knows perfectly well that he enjoys it. He loves when the crowd is fascinated by his speeches and promises. Weiss wants to close her ears and close her eyes. Not to hear his imperious voice, which only recently stopped to appear in her nightmares.

“Weiss?”

Ruby's soft voice breaks the invisible barrier, and Weiss takes her eyes off her father. Ruby's silver eyes sparkle with concern. Weiss feels her palm on her shoulder and takes a deep breath, giving her a weak smile. Ruby doesn’t buy it.

“Are you okay?”

“No,” Weiss answers honestly. “Very much no. I didn’t know he invested in this. I hope he didn’t bribe the judges, and...”

Her phone rings suddenly and she quickly gets it out of her bag. The only person who can call her now is Klein, and Weiss can’t not answer him, but the name of the caller is different, and the picture of a yellow dragon on screen surprises her, and Ruby squeezes her shoulder a little harder.

“Weiss?” is heard from the phone. Ruby had the _exact_ same tone a minute ago. “Are you okay?”

_And even the question is the same._

“Not really,” Weiss exhales, realizing she can’t lie in Ruby’s presence. “I am so sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, Princess. This old jerk here is not your fault. I call to assure you: even if he bribed the judges or did some other dirty trick, we will win. My team is so on fire now. Nora said she would break his legs if she finds him. I’ll try to keep her away from him tho, but no promises.”

Yang laughs nervously, but her voice makes it clear: she wants to win so much. For the sake of Beacon's honor, and perhaps just a little for Weiss. She once promised to cut off Jacques mustache.

“He won’t stay to watch games,” Weiss says, and at about the same moment, Jacques Schnee waves his hand and leaves in the company of several men in black. “He has too many other important things.”

“Well, fuck him. He won’t see us kicking Atlas’ ass. And, listen...” Yang's voice is getting quieter. “Ruby is with you, right? Can you give her a phone? I wanna tell her something.”

Weiss silently holds out her phone to Ruby, and Ruby lets go of her shoulder to sit comfortably, and this upsets Weiss even more than her father's sudden appearance. Ruby's palm was _warm_.

Ruby holds the phone by her ear for only a few seconds, and then she blushes to the tips of her ears and hisses _“shut up!”_ , covering her eyes and cheeks with her palm. Laughter and a couple more words are heard from the phone, and Ruby hands the phone back with the already completed call.

“She said she would win for all of us...” Ruby says with a smile, and for some reason Weiss thinks that’s a lie. Such words would not provoke this reaction, but she won’t ask. “Volleyball seems to be starting.”

After hardly a minute, teams enter the field and commentators are connected.

The competition begins.

***

Volleyball is tense. Weiss doesn’t know anyone from the volleyball team, but now, realizing that her father influenced the competition, she finds herself really worried about the players of her college. Atlas players are strong, and they win the first round, but Beacon students support their team every second.

Ruby is also worried, and reacts adorably to every scored goal. Weiss doesn’t know what she likes the most: her reaction or the game.

In the end, a whistle sounds. In the second round, Beacon team was able to snatch victory, and the audience exploded with applause. Atlas fans clap their hands gloomily and moodily, more out of etiquette than out of real respect; Atlas teammates yell at each other, and the Beacon team turns into one big bunch of hugs and laughter. Ruby whistles, sincerely rejoicing.

“I hope the relay race will be fine too,” she says, beaming with delight.

Commentators take a break between volleyball and the relay race, giving the floor to Beacon’s student council. After a short introduction by one of the chairmen of the council, monotonous “thanks” are replaced by a vigorous voice of Coco Adele, who has occupied the chair of the head of the student council for the past two years.

“Variety of people came to see these games, not only students of both colleges! Do you know what games can’t go without? Without a union of hearts! Let's dedicate our break to such a wonderful thing as... KISS CAM!”

Weiss growls. This is just… _so Coco_ : all her ideas of events necessarily had the background to bring together as many people as possible, and she firmly believes that love is the best thing that happens to a person. Her methods usually worked, and a couple of weeks after the last Valentine's Day, there was a huge influx of couples in college, and Weiss thought that she would go crazy from such a stream of tenderness around. She hardly tolerated Yang and Blake in normal days.

Fans appear on the screen above the sporting ground, and the audience, excited by a tense game, happily waves and shouts at the camera. The first selected couple shows indecent gestures and sits away from each other with loud exclamations of disappointment at the background. Weiss props her cheek with her palm. KISS CAM never seemed to her funny. Kissing someone unfamiliar… what's the point? Now, if it would be a person you want to kiss... She sneaks a look at Ruby.

Ruby, lowering the baseball cap on her eyes, looks down on the floor. There is a blush on her cheeks, and she continually peeks out from under the visor to see who the camera will choose.

“Ruby?” Weiss says in surprise, and Ruby flinches a little, shifting her embarrassed gaze to Weiss. “What-“

“The last couple before the relay race, and the break is over!” is heard from the speakers, and Weiss suddenly realizes that this is not Coco’s voice.

_This is Blake's voice._

And on the screen, framed in a pink heart, Weiss sees herself and...

“Ruby,” Weiss swallows nervously. “We're not... right?..”

The next second, Weiss realizes several things. Ruby takes off her baseball cap and leans toward Weiss, positioning the baseball cap so that their faces are not visible behind it.

 _Well, people won’t understand that, in fact, nothing happened_ Weiss thinks the second before she feels Ruby’s palm on her cheek, and the second before Ruby leans closer than necessary for a pretending.

 _Oh fucking hell again_ Weiss thinks when she feels Ruby's lips on her own; it lasts only a second, Weiss doesn’t even have time to close her eyes and answer. Ruby leans back, gently moving the baseball cap so as to keep secret from at least the camera. Her cheeks are burning, and she can’t help but hide her face in her hands when the camera finally switches to showing the names of the relay race participants.

Weiss blinks, dumbfounded. _What just? What?.._

“I'm sorry...” Ruby says quietly in the palm of her hand. “I knew they would choose us, but I decided not to tell you anyway...”

So, that what this “g _ive her a phone_ ” was. So that's why there was Blake behind the microphone. Damn... Weiss can’t hold back a huge smile. Suddenly, she doesn’t care about the games at all.

Yang, well, told her that Ruby liked talking to her. Yang said something about "love sighs", but Weiss did not pay attention. But, apparently this was the same situation Yang and Blake had: love at first sight. If there wasn’t an excellent example nearby, Weiss would never have believed that it was possible. She would have walked around her crush for many weeks, figuring out what feelings she really felt and whether it was worth falling for them, but _now?_

Now she wants to take Ruby's hand and lead her away from the games, preferably somewhere in an empty classroom.

“Th-That’s okay… Will we discuss this after the games?..”

Ruby nods, hiding behind the visor of the baseball cap again, and still can’t hide a happy smile.

**05:10:37 Weiss Schnee: I will kill you.**

**05:10:59 Blake Beladonna: You're welcome.**

***

The relay race ends in truce. No one is happy about this, but no one is able to replay, and again the athletes of the team Beacon joyfully hug each other, and team Atlas is silent and gloomy.

“It's good that Yang didn't enter Atlas,” says Ruby with a little giggle. “She wouldn’t have endured such an atmosphere.”

“Did she try? ..”

“Oh yeah. She even came for an exam. And handed over an empty sheet. Said it was too complicated.”

Weiss rolls her eyes. It is so much like Yang.

“How did she get to Beacon? The exams are so hard here...”

Ruby spreads her hands and shakes her head.

”Judging by her story, professor Ozpin simply asked her what she wants from life. She replied that she wanted to play basketball and teach people how to play it. Simply, she wants to become a teacher. And... That’s all? He simply said that she passed.”

“So simple?!”

Weiss can’t believe her ears. She had to study and stay awake at nights to enter Beacon, to be the first, to be the best.

“And what did _you_ answer when Ozpin spoke to you?..”

“I…”

_Oh..._

She answered, that she _didn’t know_ , and then corrected herself, saying that she wanted to inherit the company, but that was a lie. Maybe Ozpin felt it. Ozpin was a strange man, with a piercing gaze, looking into the very soul.

Yang’s soul is an open book, she knows what she wants, she always knew. Weiss is... The future for her is still covered in darkness and uncertainty. Yes, she is still studying business, but does she like it? Not at all. She still has not left the college because she is stubborn by nature, and she can’t help but finish what she started, even if it is inconvenient. She likes fencing, but does she want to do this all her life?..

“You know, Blake also wants to teach. Literature. Imagine what it will be like if they work in the same school?..”

Ruby pulls her out of these heavy thoughts, and Weiss is grateful to her. She might think about it tomorrow. Or in a week. Nothing will change. There is still time. And maybe she can think about the Ruby’s role in this incomprehensible future.

“I am so sure they will be fired in a week when someone will catch them in the storeroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys had zero faith in me.   
> no angst ffs xD  
> all fluff and dorks beeing gay   
> you comments honestly much appreciated   
> I'm sorry i don't answer to everyone. but i love y'all. thanks for reading this.


	6. Chapter 6

Basketball teams appear on the field a few minutes after the break. The first game is played by men's teams; unlike volleyball, where the teams were mixed, it was decided to separate them in order to avoid unnecessary injuries. Atlas team looks intimidating, as if they are not students, but real professionals two meters tall, and Weiss is really worried about Beacon players.

The tallest player in Beacon team is Jaune Arc, who, judging by Yang’s stories, plays… Not very good, but knows how to make great strategies. _“Basketball is not just throwing the ball around the field; in basketball, the main thing is to figure out how to score with minimal effort,”_ Yang told her when Weiss asked what was so special about basketball. And Weiss six months ago would say "pff, nonsense." Weiss now projects this on fencing. Fencing is not just swinging a sword. This is the choice of strategy and movements that will disarm the enemy with minimal effort.

Weiss knows the players of the basketball team. They are not close friends, but sometimes, coming to look at Yang's training, Weiss sat on a bench next to them, and they (almost all of them) turned out to be wonderful people. Weiss knows Jaune especially well: they share lectures on almost everything. Jaune studies the same specialty as she, because "family forced me", and, gods, how bad he is in all this. He is bad in everything, even in basketball, but Weiss knows that he is a good person. Bad one would not yell at Cardin Winchester, the star of Beacon rugby team, for insulting Weiss. No one would yell at Cardin Winchester. But Jaune, seeing how Cardin laughed at Weiss's problem, didn’t stand aside, and was ready to be punched in the face, but then Ren appeared.

Weiss knows little about Ren. They have no mutual lectures at all, but rumors about him and Nora spread across the university on the second day of study year. Ren is so cool: tall, handsome, mysterious... And he dates a girl who, on the second day of college, showed everyone how to crush a watermelon using only thighs. Nora Valkyrie plays on the same team as Yang, and Weiss has heard about her a lot.

When Jaune’s face was in danger, Ren just approached Cardin. He didn’t yell or fight. He simply said that Nora and Jaune were best friends, and Cardin stepped off, cursing under his breath. This didn’t bring them closer as friends, but Weiss is still worried about them, looking at the cruel game. Referee seem not see all the violations, as if he deliberately helps Atlas team, and...

“No...” Weiss whispers. “This is not fair! Why does the referee not send this moron to the bench for a violation?! He did that on purpose!..”

Ruby frowns and purses her lips. Silver eyes monitor everything that happens on the field, being distracted only by the phone, messages to which began to come after the first goal of Atlas.

“Yang suggests it's because of the score,” Ruby says with annoyance in her voice, leaning forward for a better view. “The total score is at Beacon’s side. If Atlas loses this game, the next one is not so important anymore; Beacon will already be considered the winner.”

Weiss wants to stick a sword in referee’s eye. Then he will have an excuse not to see obvious tricks and violations.

“And also Yang writes that Nora is ready to run on the field and kick asses, and they are holding her with their whole team,” Ruby grins, quickly typing something on the phone in response. “This is funny, because in high school the team had to hold Yang, so that she would not go and break someone’ nose.”

Weiss immediately imagines this situation, and, yes, she expected something like that from Yang in her school years. Teenager Yang seems Weiss as a girl in bandages and bruises, and with a baseball bat.

“Did Yang fight a lot in the past?..”

The moment she asks this question Atlas scores again. Finally, their fans are given a chance to shout from the seats, and loud “Go Atlas!” scatters across the hall.

Familiar smile appears on Ruby's lips. The one she talks about Yang with. Soft, slightly sad and sincere.

“She had to, yes. I was bullied at school, and Yang fought, standing up for me. Later, we started to fight together, after our dad got too tired from seeing us bruised. Instead of giving us lectures about “fighting is bad” and how to solve problems with words, he decided to teach us how to fight so that no one dares to attack a second time.”

Ruby chuckles and holds out her hands, clenching her fists and tightening her muscles. Weiss can’t take her eyes off and with difficulty, with great difficulty stops herself from asking "can I touch"? _Keep yourself together, Schnee._

“By the end of high school, I was already able to protect myself and those who needed it. Parents gave us a sense of justice, and we couldn’t pass by if someone was being drowned in a school toilet. When Yang graduated and entered Beacon, no one bothered me. They knew how this could turn out for them.”

Bending her arm, Ruby seemed to deliberately show her muscles, causing Weiss's heart to fall down.

“So, Weiss, if you happen to walk out late in the evening, call me, I’ll escort you home in complete safety!”

She says this with a wide smile, and Weiss is confident that she didn’t even understand the hidden subtext here, but Weiss still feels her face burn with a blush. Ruby looks at her in surprise, and then as if understanding the meaning of her words, blushes in response.

“N-don’t think anything like that, I just... I meant... Ugh...” she hides behind the baseball cap again, not finding the right words.

_Cute. Too cute._

***

Beacon's team loses to Atlas. In the second part of the game after a timeout, Atlas scored a lot in a very short time, and Beacon’s team couldn’t get close to it. Weiss’s heart aches when she sees the guys from her college forcedly smiling in response to the malevolent smiles of the Atlas team. The referee retains an emotionless expression on his face, but it is clear to everyone that if he had stopped the game on time at least three times, the result would have been completely different. Perhaps Beacon would not have won, but they would have lost with honor. Jaune looks like he's about to burst into tears on Ren's shoulder, and Weiss is a little sorry that Nora is being kept behind the closed doors of the girls’ locker room.

Ruby looks at her phone, checking messages again. Seeing the last message, she turns pale and immediately calls someone, turning her back to Weiss and covering her phone with her palm.

“Are you kidding me?!” She hisses into the phone. “ What if someone see you?!”

Weiss doesn’t hear the answer, and decides to stick to the idea that Yang decided to kill the referee while he went somewhere for the timeout. Ruby makes strange doomed sounds into the phone and turns off, turning back with guilty eyes of a sad puppy.

“Sorry...” she says, putting away the phone, and doesn’t continue her phrase. Weiss raises an eyebrow, and Ruby nervously scratches her cheek, glancing toward the doors that lead to the corridors of the gym. “I just hope that everything will be fine... So far, it’s one-one!”

“One-one...” Weiss absentmindedly echoes her, looking up at the scoreboard. The next game will show everything.

These competitions are presented as friendly, but there is a slight nuance. The academic year will end in a little less than a month, and then “open days” will begin for those wishing to enter, and any sporting merits will matter. Those who are interested in the Faculty of Sports will definitely choose a university with the strongest teams. In addition, serious games between colleges will take place next year, and the winners will go to an international competition. Both Beacon and Atlas want to find worthy players for their teams, but worthy players won’t go to the team of losers.

Not even once in two years of study at Beacon did Weiss feel such pride and such excitement for her college. Ruby was right: this is Beacon’s spirit. One for all, and all for ...

“Yang!” Ruby blurts out, and Weiss twitches.

She didn’t notice how girls’ teams began to go out. Turning her gaze to the field, she smiles. Yang gathered her hair in a high ponytail and put on a bezel so that the bangs wouldn’t fall on her eyes. She rarely does this even in training. This means that the Atlas team will have a hard time...

Nora runs her index finger around her neck and pokes unceremoniously towards her rivals. A loud, but lonely “Go ahead, Nora!” is heard from the seats, and Nora gratefully shows two thumbs.

Yang glances through the seats, as if looking for someone. Weiss immediately understands, and inhales deeply.

“WE ARE HERE!” She yells, and now it’s Ruby’s turn to startle and jump in place, looking at Weiss with wide eyes.

Smiling broadly, Yang puts forward a clenched fist.

Ruby copies her action and nods.

Weiss wants to do the same, but realizes that this is something of their own, personal, family related. She can't get into it. But there is something else, something that only she can do.

“YOU PROMISED TO WIN, XIAO LONG, DON’T DISAPPOINT ME!” she screams as loud as she can. People in the front seats look disapprovingly at her, but don’t say anything, because Ruby's silver eyes glow with a threat.

Yang makes an intricate hand gesture, and then puts her palm on her heart and leans forward slightly. Weiss doesn’t hold back a laugh.

“As the Princess commands” means this stupid gesture. She asked Yang not to use it a long time ago, and Yang stopped. Almost stopped.

The referee's whistle sounds. At the last game, the referee, for some reason, changes, and Weiss recognizes Glinda Goodwich, the dean of the chemistry department and, also, the deputy of Ozpin. The previous referee was terrible, but...

“I wonder where the previous referee went...” Weiss says thoughtfully, frowning. “Goodwich seems to hate all students, without exception, whether Beacon or Atlas... I don’t know if she is a good referee...”

Ruby checks the phone and types something, pursing her lips.

“I hope the previous referee is fine...” she mutters to herself.

With another whistle, the game begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the referee is alive  
> I think...


	7. Chapter 7

At the second minute of the game, Weiss realizes how much she lost when she didn’t come to watch every game of the basketball team. She can’t describe what exactly is happening on the field, but this is not like any of the past games; this is not like any of the training Weiss’ve seen. The Beacon team plays as if their lives depend on the win, and Atlas wasn’t ready for this. With all their tricks, with bribery of referee, Atlas team couldn’t even think they wouldn’t be even allowed to touch the ball.

“Wow...” she gasps, not finding another way to express her admiration. “She... does she always play like that?..”

Next to her, Ruby glows with happiness and pride, not taking her eyes off the field for a second.

“Only when she believes that victory is more important than participation...” Ruby replies. “Usually, she plays for fun. She doesn't care who wins if the game was fun. But right now she wants to win, and Atlas has to deal with it.”

The referee whistles; players are removed from both teams for violations. Goodwitch is fair, Weiss thinks, but she also could give Beacon some concession for all the violations in the last game that they suffered and didn’t get a chance to score penalties. Through, this penalty is Atlas’ first points in a whole game.

“Hey, don’t faunus players need to hide their tails for the game?” Weiss hears from one of the students in the seat behind, and this phrase makes her think. It’s true. All Beacon faunus players hid their tails under shirts. If the faunus had horns, they were hidden behind special soft nozzles, all for the sake of simple safety: someone could accidentally or specially grab by the tail, and they could fall and hurt themselves on the horns. Atlas players seemed not to care.

Faunus from Atlas was disqualified a minute ago, but the girl who grabbed the long cat tail also had to leave the field. In the previous game Atlas player used the tail to make a cut, and this was the only time Beacon was allowed to get a penalty: such a violation didn’t slip past the attention of the audience.

After the first disqualification, there’s a series of whistles. As if not believing in their skills in playing, Atlas players began to provoke violations to earn points through penalty.

“Both teams throw penalties!” Goodwitch announces loudly, and Weiss thinks she can feel the anger emanating from Atlas’ students.

No one paid Goodwitch, and so she is fair.

Weiss, with a smirk, tries to imagine her father's face when they announce that Atlas has lost. That Atlas, for which he allocated money, couldn’t snatch victory even after bribing a referee. Atlas, which her younger brother will enter next year. Perhaps this would not be such a blow, if Weiss wasn’t in Beacon. It is unlikely that her father supported these games and came to “express support” because he knew that Weiss would support Beacon. Weiss was never interested in sports (except for fencing, of course), and Jacques Schnee couldn’t know that Weiss would be here, but she is glad for this coincidence.

Beacon wins the first two rounds with a huge gap. If Atlas wants to win, they will have to remove Yang and Nora from the field, who, despite their temperament, play as carefully as possible.

“The main thing now is Atlas’ tricks,” Ruby almost reads her thoughts. “I hope they don’t decide to throw some foul trick.”

“They might try to provoke Yang...” Weiss grimaces, watching the teams on the benches. Yang doesn't look tired; Weiss saw Yang tired once, and, according to Blake, it was after five hours of training. “With her on the bench Atlas will definitely close the gap...”

Ruby shakes her head. She doesn’t stop looking at the field for a second, and Weiss uses this short timeout to look at her a little more. The game will end in half an hour, the award ceremony will take a few minutes. They will no longer have time alone. They have an hour ahead, and most of it won’t be allotted to her.

“Yang is no longer in high school. She looks menacing, and it’s easy to get a punch from her, but when she plays so seriously, she thinks of nothing but the ball and the ring. She will not succumb to provocations.”

“I hope so,” Weiss sighs. “She promised to win.”

“ _She will_.”

Ruby says it with such confidence, that any doubts simply have no place in Weiss's thoughts. Yang will win, she doesn’t need to think about anything else. Beacon will defeat Atlas. Her father will have to give comments in the press, and Weiss already anticipates the stereotyped " _it was a friendly competition_ " and " _we’ll show them next year._ "

Yang will win and return home, and sad sparks will disappear from Ruby's eyes. Screw father, screw Atlas.

There are five minutes left until the end of the timeout.

“Ruby, you know...”

The phone interrupts her. Ruby twitches, reluctantly taking her eyes off the field, and Weiss manages to read the name of the caller.

 _Raven_.

“Oh... Alright,” Ruby answers the phone. “Got it. I won’t tell her. Good. See you at home.”

After clicking on “off”, she exhales noisily and relaxes her shoulders, as if she had just dropped a heavy load from them.

“Turns out Professor Ozpin noticed how bad the referee was, and sent professor Goodwitch to speak with him. More precisely... He was asked to do so.”

“R-raven, right? Sorry, I didn’t want to peek, just...”

Ruby smiles softly, nodding.

_I will die if I see such a smile every day._

“Raven, like our dad, studied at Beacon and knows Professor Ozpin. He was the rector for only a couple of years when they entered. Raven... wanted to watch the games, but was afraid that Yang's mood could go bad if she noticed her. So she asked professor Ozpin to watch the games from the commentary booth with him and other professors. Seeing how the referee treats Beacon, she... Remember, I got a call when guys played? She said she was going to talk with the referee. Honestly, I thought she killed him somewhere around the corner... But professor Ozpin heard, and said that he would intervene. He saved that referee from nightmares.”

“I’m not familiar with Yang’s mom,” Weiss doesn’t hold back the malevolent smile, “but professor Goodwich can not only cause nightmares, but also an uncontrolled desire to hide in a corner and never leave it. It seems to me he’s just unlucky...”

Ruby laughs briskly, placing her hands to her stomach. Weiss doesn’t want to interrupt her. The teams are already returning to the field, the game will begin soon, and they will have almost no time later, but Weiss wants to listen to Ruby's happy laugh a little more. Now, in a huge gym with hundreds of spectators, only Ruby exists for her.

_Are you that deep in these feelings, Weiss?.._

“I hope so,” Ruby answers her question, smiling shyly and placing her fingers on her baseball cap: as if she wants to hide behind it again, but is trying not to. “I still hope to talk to you about... _us_.”

“My damn habit of talking to myself,” Weiss murmurs and lowers Ruby's visor with her hand, closing her eyes. “Your dumb sister must win first.”

The third part of the game begins, and, as expected, all Atlas forces are thrown to restrain Yang. Three are blocking her, and the first minute it works. Atlas throws the ball, earning two points. Nora catches it and after a few seconds scores a three-pointer from almost the other end of the field. Weiss rubs her eyes and looks at the scoreboard again. Then to Nora. Then on Ruby, whose face expresses gloating and joy at the same time.

“The Atlas is predictable,” Ruby shrugs, and Weiss hears Yang in her place, who would say the same thing in the same tone. As if everything is going according to plan to the smallest detail. “Yang in the first half played as if nothing could stop her, and didn’t show signs of fatigue. Atlas thought that if they block her paths to their ring, it would help them. But Yang is not alone in the team, and they act together. Nora played pretty passively, remember? Her time to shine has come. As far as I know, she throws magnificent three-pointers...”

Weiss enthusiastically looks at the field and, not even seeing the expression on the players’ faces, easily imagines wide, contented smiles on their faces.

“Atlas really loses,” she says under the second three-pointer.

***

Atlas loses with a crushing score, and professor Goodwitch has to whistle at the limit of her lungs to make Beacon’s team stop running around the field with shouts of joy. Ahead is still the farewell speech of the rectors, the handshakes of team captains and other minor details, but the general atmosphere of the hall perfectly conveys Beacon's love for it’d students. Weiss is glad to be on the Beacon side. So, so glad.

Ruby impulsively rushes to hug her, and does it exactly at the moment when Yang turns in their direction. Weiss defiantly hugs Ruby in response, and sees a thumb raised from Yang. This gesture means everything: I won, I’ll return home, and, of course, " _I bless you, my children._ "

“Hey, Ruby...” Weiss taps Ruby’s shoulder lightly, reluctantly pulling away. “We have a few minutes. I wanted to ask…”

Ruby doesn’t let her go right away, and Weiss is incredibly glad about this. Tears of happiness glisten in Ruby's eyes, and Weiss carefully erases them with her fingertips.

“...do you have any plans for Sunday evening?”

_Here. She said it._

“I do,” Ruby nods, and Weiss's heart falls down. “I plan to spend it in the arms of a beautiful blue-eyed lady.”

Weiss opens her mouth, but then closes it, not finding words.

“God,” she shoves laughing Ruby away, but Ruby’s hands still remain at her waist. “What did I get into.”

“The same thing as I did, just a lil different…” is quietly heard nearby.

“Blake,” Weiss says, squinting and raising her finger menacingly. “ _Blake-little-shit-Belladonna_.”

Blake grins, glowing with incredible pride for her actions. She looks tired, and Weiss decides to leave her tirade until next time, instead extending her hand and inviting Blake into a hug. Blake accepts a hug with pleasure, but a loud exclamation doesn’t allow it to last long.

“Hey, I let you steal my sister, get your hands off my girlfriend, Schnee!”

Weiss rolls her eyes; Ruby again hides behind a baseball cap, and Blake throws up her hands innocently, as if not purring with joy two seconds ago.

“Oh _please_!” Weiss shouts back to her. “I give you back both of them!”

Ruby looks at her with the eyes of an abandoned puppy; Blake steps back, slowly approaching Yang, and Weiss takes off the baseball cap from Ruby and positions it so that Yang doesn’t see their faces.

“ _Weiss_?..” Ruby manages to exhale before fully feeling exactly what Weiss felt a couple of hours ago. Surprise, excitement, a desire to close her eyes, pull Weiss closer and kiss her for much longer, but Weiss returns the favor and steps back after a couple of seconds, returning the baseball cap to Ruby’s head with her hand.

“I’m giving you back until Sunday evening...” Weiss slyly smiles, stepping back a little. “In the meantime, you are going home. All _three_ of you.”

“H-home?..” Ruby looks back at Yang, who is standing with a bag on her shoulder. With a bag in which there are much more things than you need just to play. “Yang?..”

“She promised to win and return home this weekend. Together with Blake. I put a little of common sense into her bright head. Now go. I need to pick up Klein from the station in an hour, I’ll exit through the back door to the parking lot. I'll write you tomorrow.”

Weiss pushes Ruby to the steps, and Ruby, once more impetuously embracing her, runs downstairs, practically jumping on Yang.

“And you, Princess?” Yang asks loudly. As loud as possible when Ruby squeezes her ribs.

“I'll see you on Monday,” Weiss answers, adjusting the collar of her shirt. “ Also, I'm proud of you.”

She waves her hand and quickly leaves for the back door leading to the parking lot. She knows exactly what Yang meant.

_"Come with us"._

Weiss climbs into the front seat of her silver Mercedes and rests her forehead on the steering wheel.

She would like to. But it’s too early. _Way to early_. The three of them are already a family, she has no place there.

_For now._

***

The first thing Klein asks, releasing her from his arms next to the platform, is:

“Something good has obviously happened this week, right, Miss Schnee? I can tell.”

Weiss even forgets to correct him (" _not Miss Schnee, it’s Weiss, please_ "), and just smiles. With a silly-in-love-smile.

“Yes, Klein. Happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo this is the end?   
> It was supposed to be 3 chapters, but I made 7.   
> I will write a bonus chapter about this Sunday, but later. Don't even know when.   
> Thanks to everyone who read it!   
> See you in my next works. Stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
